


Kind of Romantic

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina experience a power outage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 32 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Cami came home from work to find all the lights in the apartment turned off. Instead, white candles cast light across the living room. “Is the power out again?” she asked her girlfriend.

“Yes” said Davina, lighting another candle and handing it to the blonde.

“God, I’ll be glad when hurricane season is over” said Cami.

“Oh, I don’t know” said Davina. “I find it kind of romantic. Just you and me, alone in the dark on a stormy night…”

Cami smiled. “I don’t suppose you happened to light up our bedroom with candles too, did you?”

“I may have.”


End file.
